


Underwhere?!

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>P.E for primary children was pretty much a task anyways. But 7-year-old Marco has a little bit of an... Issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwhere?!

The primary school bell rang, finally signifying that it was time for the last lesson of the day. For a certain pair of 7 years olds in their second year at school, that lesson was P.E, otherwise known as Gym.

"Oi Marco, what do you think they’ll have us play today?"

"Hmm? Probably football again~."

"Urgh, that means I’ll be put in goal. Again."

"I think you make a great goalie, Jean~!" A small freckled boy with dark brown hair directed an angelic smile to his tougher-looking counterpart.

"I don’t even like football." Jean ran a hand through his hair, from the longer dusty-coloured strands to the shorter cocoa strands. He sighed deeply with his parting statement, as Marco innocently laughed.

"I think only Eren and Reiner do, to tell the truth~."

"Yeah, well, Eren’s a smelly face and Reiner is weird." Marco gasped as if Jean had just uttered the most forbidden words in the world.

"What? You know it’s true!"

"It is not! Jean, that’s mean!"

"So? What are you going to do? Tell the teacher?"

"… Yes." The smaller boy broke into a sprint towards their next class.

"O-Oi!" Jean was quick to follow. Being told off by a teacher was no big deal, but being tattled on? That was the absolute worst! It was child betrayal!

"Marco, wait! I’m sorry!" Marco looked over his shoulder, slowing down slightly.

"You’re really sorry?"

"Y-Yeah…" Jean caught up to him, gripping lightly at the oversized blue uniform sleeve. He didn’t expect Marco to smile gently, without further promises or probing.

"That’s okay then. Let’s just get to P.E~." The two seven year old boys weaved their way in and out the crowds of older and younger children, until they reached their main classroom. The boys would change in here, whilst the girls would change in the secondary classroom.

"Alright brats, you have two minutes to get your butts out that door, or there’ll be trouble for everyone!" The teacher, although sounding mean, was actually soft-at-heart, so there was no rush or flurry to get changed as expected. Marco had just changed into the white polo shirt for P.E, when he realised something.

"Jean…" Golden brown eyes turned to Marco’s horrified face.

"Marco? Are you okay?" Instantly worried, the slightly older boy spoke in a low voice. It was answered with a mortified whisper.

" _… I forgot to put my pants on today…_ ” Jean’s eyes widened.

"You mean you aren’t wearing underwear?"

"N-No, I m-must have left them on my b-bed this morning!"

"So you’re not wearing underwear!?"

"Jean! Shh!" Marco was slowly becoming more and more distressed, his eyes beginning to water. Jean hated that look. Absolutely despised to see his closet friend that upset.

"Well… Let’s just tell the teacher."

"N-no, that’s embarrassing!"

"Not as embarrassing as forgetting to put underwear on."

"What’s this I hear about no underwear?" The two boys looked up in pure terror as their teacher stood over them. Levi had just been overseeing that the boys were behaving when he had caught wind of the frantic whispering. Now, the man kneeled down in front of them, speaking quietly.

"I- I- I-" Marco’s voice cracked a little with a whimper, shy and ashamed of his mistake. Jean gently reached out and took the freckled boys hand.

"Marco forgot his pants today, Sir."

"Ah. I see the issue."

"Yes sir. He can’t get changed and do P.E. without them."

"Marco, why don’t you be my helper today? You don’t have to get changed, and you don’t have to take part." The boy in question sniffled pitifully, wiping away a few escaping tears.

"… Do I get to blow the whistle…?" A silent nod from Levi. It was returned with a gentle smile, and Marco’s quiet agreement to be the helper. As the teacher walked off to check on other members of the class, Jean nudged Marco lightly.

"See? It was all okay in the end."

"Y-Yeah… Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Sure. Why would I tell anyone you forgot to wear pants?" Unfortunately for the duo, Eren had managed to stumble just into hearing range.

"Marco’s not wearing pants?!" The rest of the boys erupted in childish giggles and laughter, as Marco blushed a deep, shameful red. Jean, on the other hand…

“ _ **I’LL KILL YOU, JEAGER!**_ ”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten years on, and Marco’s friendship with Jean had not dwindled at all. In fact, the two had begun dating, just months beforehand. At 17, they had both matured into strikingly handsome young men, and Marco was pleased to find he had 3cm advantage over Jean, when he had long been shorter.

"Hey Jean, I hope you fixed that tear in your rugby shirt~."

"Yeah? As if. You’re the pansy, you stitch it up."

"I might be a pansy, but you’re the thread master here~."

"Hey! Keep your voice down! … I don’t need the other members of the team knowing I sew…"

"Pffft~, alright Jean-boy, I won’t tell~." The light teasing and banter continued as they begun changing for rugby club, in the school changing rooms. Marco was a little puzzled when Jean suddenly stopped talking.

"Jean?"

"… I- I need the bathroom…" Grabbing his sports shorts, Jean fled the changing room towards the bathrooms. It was a commotion that caught the attention of the others in the club, though only Reiner was concerned enough to turn to Marco and question;

"What was all that about?"

"If I had any idea, Reiner, I’d tell you…"

"You should go and check on him. We have to be on pitch in five minutes."

"So soon already? I’ll bring him right back~." Marco made his way into the bathrooms, to be met by quiet mumbling.

"Jean?" The mumbling stopped.

"… Marco? You alone?"

"Yeah, it’s just me~."

"Great, because I need you to do something for me."

"… Did you forget your vitamins again?"

"Wha- No! Well, yes, but… Marco, I’m _butt naked._ ”

"… What?"

"I forget my boxers were about to fucking rip when I put them on this morning." Marco rolled his eyes in understanding and realisation.

"Ah. And at some point throughout the day, they’ve ripped?" It wasn’t so much a question, as it was a statement.

"Yes. They’ve ripped so much, I’m surprised I haven’t been going commando all day."

"… Lovely."

"Yeah, you see my issue here, right?"

"Yes I- Pffft~!" The bathroom stall opened and Jean poked his head out to look at Marco with disbelief and hurt.

"Why are you laughing!?"

"I-It’s just! You reminded me of back in primary school then!"

"Huh? Primary school?"

"Yeah! The day I forgot to wear underwear?" The answer bought a more relaxed look to Jean’s face, glad that his boyfriend wasn’t laughing at him.

"Yeah, I remember~. You almost cried."

"W-well, at least I didn’t hide in the bathroom!" Jean almost squawked in protest, before he realised Marco was right. He didn’t have to hide, he just had to come up with an excuse not to get changed.

"Okay… But how do we keep the fact I’m not wearing underwear secret?"

"Well, for one, we don’t say it in earshot of Eren." Sheepishly, the lighter-haired boy looked away. Even with the playful, teasing tone in Marco’s voice, he still felt partly to blame.

"Yeah…"

"Secondly, didn’t we learn last time that we should just tell the teacher? Or in this case, coach."

"Tell Shadis?! Are you fucking kidding me?! He’d make my run laps in **nothing** but a ball cup!” The freckles at the corners of Marco’s mouth danced as he laughed.

"Marco!"

"Sorry, Jean~. It’s hard to be supportive with that image in my head~." Jean raised an eyebrow.

"How is ‘that image’?"

"Sexy~." The darker brunette winked, watching a slight rose blush dust itself across Jean’s cheeks. He delighted in bringing such obscured emotions to Jean’s face. Marco’s glittering smile faltered as the rest of team were heard running past, heading out to pitch with the angry shouts of Couch Shadis forcing them onto the field, dressed or not.

"… Just put your rugby shorts on, and try not to get involved in any pile-ups… You should be fine~."

"Thank Marco. I knew I could count on you." A very light kiss, almost not touching brushed against Marco’s cheek, and he beamed a gorgeous smile.

"I’ll head out first and tell Coach you got held up~!"

"Thanks Marco~!" All at once, Jean was left alone in the bathroom stall. He inhaled sharply and pulled on his rugby shorts, cringing at the feel of the rough seams on his naked butt.

"Ohh, this is going to be fucking awkward…" He left the bathroom, trying to appear normal, but walking slower than usual to avoid painful chaffing to his private area.

"Kirstein!!! I want you in the Number 5-lock position! **NOW!!!** ” There was no arguing with Keith Shadis, so Jean obeyed the coach’s command and took up his place on the pitch. He could feel Marco’s worried look from the Fly-By position, and gulped heavily. Avoid pile-ups? Move slow to avoid chaffing? Yeah, not gonna happen.

"Hike!" The rugby ball was thrown onto the pitch, and although this was a training exercise, the team were expected to take it seriously, which meant no holding back. Henceforth, Jean ended up ploughing forwards into action, having to pretend like he wasn’t being sawn in half from inside his pants. Maybe that was a slight exaggeration…

"Jean! You’re bleeding!" Or not. He skidded to a halt on the muddy pitch, checking his leg to find out, indeed, there was a trail of blood trickling down from the shorts leg.

"…Shit…"

"Kirstein, off pitch. Get on the bench. Alert… God forbid, but you’re in…" The short, quaking blond went in to take Jean’s place, as Jean himself was forced to sit on the bench.

"Here." The couch dropped a first-aid box into Jean’s lap.

"I don’t know why you’re bleeding, but you fix it fast and get back out there. I’m not sending the team into competition with Arlert on pitch…" A glance up at the game showed that the petite boy was expert at weaving in and out of the others, but tended to shy away when confronted and freeze up on contact. …Not to mention he would be absolutely crushed by the opposing team.

"Yes sir." Jean sat there awkwardly, unable to fix the problem at the root of the cause. The best he could do for now was clean away the trickle of blood. At half-time, Marco instantly came over.

"Jean! What happened, are you alright?"

"Marco. These shorts hurt. I _need_ pants.”

"You mean you’re bleeding because you’re not wearing underwear?"

"The seams cut into my flesh, Marco. I can’t wear these any longer!" Tousling his undercut with his hands, Jean was frustrating. Never before did he think it would take a pair of rugby uniform shorts to bring him to his knees. It was all harmless fun until someone ripped their underwear during the day and had to go commando.

"Alright, well… Why don’t we sneak off and take a visit to lost and found? There might be some spare underwear in there…" Marco’s suggestion was met by a disgusted look.

"Half-worn underwear? No thanks. I’d rather eat my own ripped pair."

"You can if you like~."

"No." Luckily for Jean, Shadis declared that rugby practice be cut short today, due to the thunder rumbling in the distance, even though the skies were clear. Jean couldn’t limp to the changing rooms fast enough, grabbing his much softer school uniform trousers and heading into the bathrooms to change again.

"Jean?" Marco accompanied him once more.

"Yeah?"

"Do you need help?"

"I can get dressed by myself, Marco."

"I know, but you’re injured…"

"Just chaffing, Marco, I’ll be fine~."

"You sure…?"

"Yeah, I’m tough~." Dressed in his normal school uniform, Jean emerged from the bathroom and gave Marco a thumbs up. The freckled teen grinned in return.

"You had me worried~."

"Yeah, well next time, I know to pack spare underwear." They left the building, walking home together with fond memories and teasing jokes. When both of them were without underwear later, however, neither was complaining.


End file.
